creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DS Login Disabler
Does anyone still have this? --Chickenteeth 16:46, 19 Feb 2009 There isn't a backup at TreeSprite's website, and nor would MNB allow the file to be mirrored :My mistake! Indeed, the link there doesn't even work . . . -- 23:26, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- I thought that this agent was around before the servers went offline. It was an updated version that got released after they went down. Or am I just hallucinating?--CompExpert 00:15, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :I don't know! Maybe it's announced in alt.games.creatures somewhere? -- 12:09, 7 May 2005 (UTC) ::Success! But first, the story of my search because I think it's kind of interesting. First I tried GreenReaper's suggestion. (Thank you for it!) No dice, all posts about the login disabler were made after the servers went down and no reference to a new version being released. So I check the Wayback Machine on the address for MNB's site that we have here. It was only archived once, and long after the servers went down. It lists the disabler as 2.0. So then I get the idea of checking DS-Aftermath. After getting to the group page, I have a slight struggle in finding a post about it. But I was victorious! I found an announcement by MNB about a new version of the disabler posted not long after the servers went down. The address for it is different than the once in the Wiki. I run this new address through the Wayback Machine and get lots of results. The entry for Jan 30, 2003 lists the login disabler. Now that I have my proof that the disabler existed prior to the fall of the servers, I'll be updating this article and add the old link to Creatures Mainframe in that entry. Again, thanks to GreenReaper for the suggestion that I go out and search.--CompExpert 13:29, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :::Good piece of detective work! I know how tricky it can be getting some of that info, but it's surprising how much there is out there if you know how to get at it. -- 13:42, 7 May 2005 (UTC) ---- I have the file, I just don't know where to post it (or if I can). --RProgrammer 01:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Seeing as how no-one can make any worlds without it in this day and age, I suggest posting a link on this page. --Aryn 6:54, Dec. 23, 2009 What I mean is, should I post the file? And if so, where? --RProgrammer 05:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ''"Caution: Worlds created with the Login Disabler may never be taken online and connected to the warp, and therefore details of the worlds and the norns who live in them are not recorded by the server."'' - This isn't true. According to an article over at Treesprite's forum (available here) it is possible to reload the login script and take your world online by typing in a CAOS command. C-Rex 18:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC)